Electronic devices such as TVs, personal computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, and tap books are evolving into multimedia players providing various functions including image or video capture, playback of music or video files, game, and reception of broadcast programs.
Electronic devices in the form of a laptop computer are being used in various applications since they provide performance higher than a predetermined level while still maintaining portability. Moreover, a mouse function is embedded into the electronic device itself to enhance portability; for example, the mouse function may be embedded into the electronic device in the form of a touchpad.
When the touchpad replaces the mouse function, it is important to allow the user to feel in the same way when operating a mouse as well as to integrate the touchpad into the electronic device.